


you're so golden.

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotomuseu [9]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fotomuseu, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: I know you were way too bright for me; I'm hopeless, broken, so you wait for me in the sky...
Relationships: Andrej Martins/Arthur Frahlich
Series: Fotomuseu [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487486
Kudos: 1





	you're so golden.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> "Arthur é uma bela donzela primaveril que cai no submundo nas mãos de um jovem deus polonês que por acaso dança balé" 
> 
> Essa foi a visão que veio a mim, para esses dois lindos que amamos tanto ver crescer e se conhecerem, de novo e de novo. Eu te amo muito muito muito, meu princípe Arthur, meu maridinho perfeito!! 💙💛💙💛💙💛
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Golden", de Harry Styles]

O jovem deus primaveril não dançava com a fluidez das ninfas ao seu redor, mas se movia com abandono, paixão, intensamente ali, inebriado pela luz do sol que sumia no horizonte, de volta ao Olimpo. O deus do submundo, sempre tão acostumado à escuridão e aos sons das almas inquietas que vagavam por seus domínios, foi tomado por aquela nova emoção. 

Queria dançar com aquele que fazia flores brotarem do chão onde pisava. 

Estar na superfície era algo que evitava fazer. Não apenas por considerar que as vidas mortais pouco lhe importavam até chegarem ao seu fim, até se tornarem seus súditos; mas pela sensação incômoda de _não pertencer_ . Seus irmãos pertenciam aos céus, aos mares; a ele lhe cabia as profundezas, a transformação constante da matéria e do espírito, os metais escondidos que seus súditos buscavam eternamente, até esquecerem-se de quem haviam sido. As noites terrenas eram suaves porém, e a escuridão iluminada por estrelas era agradável; não era como se estivesse _banido_ da superfície. E, naquele momento, sentia que poderia passar algumas eternidades observando. 

Quando revelou sua presença, os espíritos da natureza fugiram - mas o rapaz divino permaneceu onde estava, curioso com aquele estranho. “Quem é você, que interrompe nossa dança?”, perguntou. 

“Apenas alguém que deseja dançar com você também”, respondeu o deus do submundo. “Andrej, do Hades.”, identificou-se, com uma mesura respeitosa. 

A primavera encarnada riu, melodiosamente. “Você não parece alguém que dança, Andrej do Hades”, afirmou, aproximando-se. “Sou Arthur, filho de Demeter. Alguns me chamam de Persephone…”, sua apresentação, curta e casual, tão diferente dos seus próprios costumes, pareceu intensificar aquele sentimento que crescia no senhor dos mortos, que estendeu-lhe a mão. 

“Você pode me ensinar as danças da superfície, e eu lhe ensino as danças do submundo”, ofereceu Andrej, sorrindo pela primeira vez quando Arthur pegou em sua mão. 

Dançaram até a lua estar alta no céu, e a curiosidade dava lugar a uma apreciação genuína enquanto falavam de seus próprios mundos. Andrej sentiu as flores acariciarem seus pés conforme cresciam, e Arthur sentia em sua pele o arrepio dos mistérios dos quais ainda não havia provado, de locais onde seus poderes eram mínimos, de uma vida tão diversa da sua própria. Aprenderam os passos um do outro, adivinharam o ritmo que os conduziria. Apaixonaram-se, sem o saber. 

“Espero encontrar-lhe novamente, para continuarmos nossa dança”, proferiu Arthur, quando despediram-se; Andrej beijou-lhe a mão e tirou de dentro de seu casaco uma romã de seu próprio jardim. 

“Uma lembrança dessa noite”, ofereceu o rei do submundo, sentindo a euforia daqueles novos sentimentos dominarem sua razão. “Se comer uma dessas sementes, pertencerá a mim… Como eu já sinto que pertenço a você”, confessou, sorrindo. Sabia o que estava oferecendo, sabia os riscos e os problemas que poderia criar com seus irmãos olimpianos. “Obrigado pela dança, Arthur”. 

…

O tempo que se passou era infinito e um piscar de olhos ao mesmo tempo - tanto acontecia nas profundezas que Andrej perdia qualquer noção da superfície. A responsabilidade de tantas vidas perdidas, de organizar para que as engrenagens continuassem funcionando, ocupavam sua cabeça incessantemente; mas dessa vez, também a lembrança da dança sob o luar dividia sua atenção. 

A chegada da primavera não havia sido uma surpresa, ainda que ansiasse para que seu convite fosse aceito, apesar de tudo o que seria perdido ao trocar o céu e o campo aberto pela escuridão e calor do Hades. “Você veio”, sussurrou Andrej, aliviado, segurando as mãos do deus da Primavera. 

“Eu não quero mais dançar sem a sua companhia”, confessou Arthur, pura e simplesmente dominado por uma paixão até então para ele desconhecida. “A superfície se tornará seca e sem vida, as colheitas se tornarão pobres. Os mortais vão sofrer… Mas se eu ficasse, eu continuaria sofrendo a sua ausência”, admitiu, e abraçaram-se; os cabelos de Arthur lembraram Andrej dos perfumes de um primeiro dia sem neve, de novos começos, do frescor do orvalho matinal. 

“Eu senti sua falta”, admitiu o deus dos mortos, e seu coração se preencheu com uma ternura e amor infinitos; sentia-se compelido a ser gentil com aqueles que, até então, foram apenas meros instrumentos em suas mãos, ferramentas em seus planos. “Podemos pensar em alguma solução para a superfície depois. Agora… Agora estamos reunidos, e podemos continuar de onde paramos”, afirmou, apertando mais fortemente contra si próprio o deus que brilhava como ouro na escuridão de seus aposentos. 

“Então, dançaremos para sempre, meu amado Andrej”, afirmou Arthur, e seu sorriso era radiante; todas as promessas foram feitas ali, e durariam por todas as eras que viriam.

Na superfície, as folhas começavam a cair, e os ventos esfriavam. Enquanto isso, as almas do submundo abriam os olhos, atônitas, enquanto delicadas flores surgiam por toda parte, pela primeira vez.


End file.
